


A Typically, Untypical Day At The Office

by BrattyAmericat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell Sutcliff teasingly torments his boss,  William Spears, at work.  It is a, more or less, typical day at the office for the management level Grim Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typically, Untypical Day At The Office

William T. Spears leaned back in his leather office chair and held back a sigh as he reached up to adjust his glasses with his free hand, as he glanced over the form containing the most recent list of complaints about the man standing in front of him in the other. "Mr. Sutcliff.." The reaper began, professional as always when the red head interrupted him.... as always.

"'Ms.'" Grell Sutcliff, the man in question, spoke up in an all too 'chipper' manner for someone who had been called in for discipline, and the dark haired man paused to frown, tilting the crisp forms down out of his immediate field of vision as he did so, so that it wouldn't block the glare that he was shooting at the feminine, but obviously male, face.

"Excuse me?" The section head asked for confirmation of what he had just heard in a flat tone, his black framed glasses gleaming in the office light.

"Call me 'Ms. Sutcliff', William, dear. Or 'Miss' would be fine as well, I suppose... Certainly not 'Mrs.,' Grell trailed off with a sharp grin, crossing his long legs as he spoke. “There being no current, 'Mister Right,' just in case you were wondering." He cooed, winking and leaning forward in his seat in flirty manner while he absently twirled a crimson lock 0f hair around his finger while waving playfully at his overly straitlaced boss with his free hand.

William's eye twitching slightly at Grell's, 'normal for him, but odd for anyone else.' behavior. "I most certainly will not." He said firmly, not in the mood for the other's games... not that he ever was.

"'Mistress'? Or, 'Madam,' perhaps?" The troublesome underling suggested in that ever so unhelpful way of his, and Spears felt his fist tighten, clenching the complain forms in gloved fingers that were eager to wrap around his beloved scythe, but there were proper procedures one in his position had to follow. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, William set the papers careful onto his desk, so that he wouldn't risk damaging them in his frustration. "I am not referring to you in an effeminate fashion. How you wish to act during your own personal time is your business, but please do not bring your gender-confusion issues to the office."

"Gender-confusion issues?" Grell repeated dumbly, blinking well made up eyes before letting out a 'not quite' unexpected squeal . "Eeeeee! William is sooooo mean! And here I thought he was my friend!" He whined.

"Our personal relationship outside of the office, whether it be positive, or negative, has no determination on the events that take place..." He began, but the red headed grim reaper cut him off once more.

"So... Will's not my friend?" Sutcliff pouted prettily, making sure to flutter his long lashes at the other.

William couldn't hold back the sigh this time. "I never said..." He began, but stopped talking as Grell let out a short, high-pitch giggle, wiggling happily were he sat.

"William said he likes me! That changes everything!" Grell giggled again, clasping his hands happily in front of himself. "That means there's no need for you to call me 'Miss' or any such silly thing... That's way too formal of a way to speak to one's boyfriend!" He smiled wickedly as he looked at his old partner through lidded eyes. “Just call me your, 'little, bloody red, love muffin.~” The girly man purred.

The senior reaper was just about to nod his approval before jerking to attention as he caught the end of that statement.

"Wait, what?" He blinked.

"Well, I'm a boy... A fact in which Will certainly seems to enjoy pointing out... and we're friends as well, so. That means... I'm Williams 'boyfriend!' Make sure to introduce me as such! ~"

William stared at Grell for a long moment, then pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a defeated breath.

"MISS Sutcliff." He finally gave in, speaking in a clipped, annoyed tone. 

Pleased with the minor victory, Grell then smiled smugly as he leaned back in his seat, and gestured for his boss to continue, which was a request William was glad to obliged, now more than ready to get on to the chastising of this particular employee.


End file.
